Ansel Crane
Ansel, a character in The Heist: Monaco book, is the one who sold your crew out. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Ansel has blue eyes, short blond hair and light skin. He wears glasses, a dark gray shirt and a dark blue jacket. Personality Ansel is shown to be treacherous given that he betrays your crew in exchange for immunity and to make a name for himself as a "security expert". He is also very vain, narcissistic, and loves to posture. He has a condescending attitude towards other people in the security industry. He expresses derogatory views towards the guards on Trask Island, since a high profile criminal (potentially two if you freed Whisper) escaped from a maximum security prison. His selfish tendencies are shown in Chapter 7, when it is revealed that his contract with Ulrich Ziegler gives him the rights to the security system that is designed for the wedding and brand it as his own. In Chapter 9, his hypocrisy is shown when he justifies Carlisle's illegal methods but condemns other criminals like you. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 1: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? * Chapter 8: Grift Happens * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? Relationships Your Character After Ansel sells your crew out, you vow to take him down and humiliate him. In Chapter 10, you have the option to reminisce with him about a job in Santorini where you saved him from the cops. He admits that he wanted to be you and that his betrayal was nothing personal. However, he lets it slip that Rye unintentionally helped him betray your crew to help his mother. In Chapter 16, when you toss the "bag of jewels" to him, it is actually a bag full of his books. In your "happy ending", he is discredited and his career is in shambles. Barrett Carlisle Ansel is working for Carlisle. He doesn't want to mess up the job for Carlisle because if he is successful, Carlisle will continue to back him and he'll rise further to the top. Lena Ortiz Lena is Ansel's ex. She is eager to take him down to get her revenge. According to her, Ansel can't talk his way out of a speeding ticket. She saw him try once pleading with tears the whole deal and the officer charged him double. She also tells you that he is a jealous, insecure worm; if she is your Muscle, she gives you a fake business card of Ansel's rival to plant on Sonia to watch him get huffy and suspicious at his current right-hand woman. In Chapter 15, she finally gets her revenge on him. Although he tries to shake her confidence by calling her weak, worthless, and nothing, she knees him in the groin, causing tears to stream from his eyes. Sonia Alves Sonia is Ansel's Chief Security Officer. In Chapter 9, she starts to doubt her allegiance to him after he makes several inappropriate advances on her and tries to justify Carlisle's corrupt business practices. He tells her that he didn't think she was so naive, that everyone basically is out for themselves and has an angle. If you build up enough trust with her, she tells you that he wasn't the man she thought he was and she liked seeing his face when he saw the jewels were gone. Gallery Other Looks Ansel_Suit.jpg|Suit Ansel Suit Full View.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous Ansel'sBook.png|Ansel's Book Cracking the Thieves Code. Trivia *Before he betrayed you and the crew, he used to work as the team's forger, making fake IDs and doing grunt work. *He wrote a book titled Cracking the Thieves Code. *He has a slight resemblance to Terrence from the High School Story series. **In Peter Graves' good ending, Graves stars in a movie based on the events in the book and Ansel is portrayed by either Terrence himself or by a character who has the same appearance. His name is also changed from Ansel into Hansel. *He also has a resemblance to vine star Adam Perkins. *If you have your Hacker mess with his phone in Chapter 13, it is revealed that he once had a vulgar rap song as his ring tone. *The name Ansel is derived from Anselm with Germanic origin, which means "with divine protection" or "follower of a nobleman". * If you unlock Your Character's bad ending, then it is revealed by Your Character that Ansel has written a new book titled, Inside the Mind of a Master Thief. It is also implied that it is based on the Monaco job. He is still famous and has resources to keep pursuing you, Rye, and Eris. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Villains